Keep it that way
by Nejinee
Summary: SasuNaru - Sasuke's secret mission is to protect. What happens when it all goes to hell thanks to a girl? A girl who's hiding more than she let's on.
1. Chapter 1

Keep it that way.

by Nejinee

--

The rain was coming down hard. Sasuke wasn't impressed. He had hoped for clear skies and less thunder. In the shade of a tree, he watched the cart and horses pass by, keeping an eye out. Now would be the perfect time for attack. If he'd been the enemy, prowling for the emperor, he would have chosen then to strike. Through the rain, he peered into the trees. Nothing.

Sighing, he ducked and ran on behind the emperor's entourage. The man didn't have to have so many hangers-on did he? Sasuke made a note to ask the man later.

Being in the Village of Rain wasn't the most wonderful choice of hiding places. With Sasuke acting as bodyguard on behalf of the Nation of Thunder, he could only dream of finally getting back to sunny Konoha. The dampness annoyed him. The wetness of the ground irked him. It ruined his hair too.

Coming down the dirt road leading through the village, Sasuke had to stay alert. The emperor was in high demand lately. He was the only diplomat willing to step outside his realm and try to offset the angry comments that had bombarded his nation over the past year. Rumours of discord, treachery and assassinations were flying around. Sasuke had been called in and as recommended by the Hokage, was to shadow the emperor through the nation, make his meetings safe and get the man home safely.

It was pretty simple, really. No one had tried as yet to attack the travelling group, so Sasuke didn't foresee any upcoming tragedy. He just wanted to go home. He'd been on missions for who knows how many months. Though he prided himself on being one of Konoha's finest ANBU, he knew he needed rest. Everyone did. Even an Uchiha.

The streets of the village were surprisingly busy. Women ran past, arms laden with grocery goods and held their cloaks over their heads in the downpour. Sasuke just stood guard as the Emperor's group came to a halt outside a red-lit tavern.

_Ah,_ Sasuke sighed internally. They were in the central red light disctrict. How ... unsurprising. He stood quietly, eyes following the old man as his attendant helped him out of the wagon. The rain had drenched Sasuke to the core. He'd given up trying to stay dry. He flicked his hair out of his eyes. It was getting long from weeks on the road. Maybe the tavern had a barber on call? Hm, he'd look into it.

The emperor was an old man, but not a frail one. He may have had a walking stick, but he stood straight, eyes bright and sharp. He didn't carry himself like the monarch he was. He was intelligent and respectful, something that surprised Sasuke upon meeting him. Sasuke didn't quite understand how the old gentleman could act as such a threat to so many shinobi clans.

Sasuke looked up at a signal. The emperor beckoned. Walking swiftly, Sasuke came to stand beside him. The old man was being shielded by his attendant's umbrella.

"Come, my boy," the soft, dry voice said, hand waving. "We must relax, even if just this once."

Sasuke nodded sharply. He wasn't about to leave the old man unattended just yet.

The two of them entered the tavern. The landlady stepped forward in a flurry, eager for guests.

"Rooms and board for my men," the emperor said. Sasuke wondered at how the old geezer was able to stay so calm when he knew one of the Leaf's strongest ninja had to be called out for his protection. He must be oblivious.

The woman's smile grew wide and Sasuke grimaced as the layers of pasty make up shifted across her skin. _Ugh, how old could she be?_ he wondered. Women like her made his stomach churn. And at an establishment such as this ... Sasuke sighed.

"But of course!" she cried eagerly, flitting behind her desk and flopping open her book. With long red nails, she scanned the pages. "Aha, we have the entire second floor free tonight. You may only have to bear the company of, say, one group, but they are quite ... amenable."

Sasuke stepped forward. "No, we won't have others-"

"Hush hush, my boy," the emperor said, staying Sasuke. "We shall have no trouble entertaining ourselves with your other guests." He smiled creakily at the woman. "socializing is good, after all." He pointedly eyed Sasuke, who ignored the comment. Who did this old man think he was? Sasuke's uncle?

She looked between the men. One old fart and another young man. Sasuke saw her eyes roam over his frame. She smiled. "Certainly."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Women.

The old man chuckled and followed the woman down the corridor. He left a message with her to allocate rooms to his entourage. Otherwise, he added, he and his comrades would retire to the entertainment room.

Sasuke followed silently. The tavern wasn't too rowdy, it seemed. Sure, it was littered with old men and scantily clad women, but it could have been worse. Sasuke had seen worse. They passed by a loud, boisterous party before ascending a narrow flight of stairs. Sasuke patiently stayed behind the man as he wheezed over every step. Poor old fart. He tried too hard sometimes.

When the landlady brought them to an open room, Sasuke cased the joint. A large space littered with low tables and cushions. So far, only five other men with their 'entertainers' were seated at a couple tables. The rest of the room was waiting for clients. Sasuke searched out for any dangerous objects. Weapons .. he'd have to wait before seeing. People rarely carried hunting knives around like jewellery.

As the emperor's men teemed in, most tired and chafing for alcohol, Sasuke scanned the people.

Hm, not threats just yet, though by the way those other men were tossing back the sake, there probably would be trouble soon.

A couple girls entered. Sasuke could only call them girls because they acted as such. They all smiled easily, cooing sentiments to the newcomers. Each had a distinguishing feature, obviously a must to separate them from one another. Clients were dolts after all. Sasuke could easily imagine the landlady eyeing each one as she bought them. Because these were not simple beauties. They were bought and paid for in full, mostly from fathers or brothers, sometimes right off the streets, a business transaction.

He watched them filter in, some carrying tea, others snacks and tidbits. The food smelled good. Sasuke's stomach growled. He would wait.

As the emperor sat down, sighing greatly, his aides followed suit. They all seemed to be gentle fellows, not quite up to spending a full night with any of the women, but man enough to enjoy their flirting and teases. Sasuke hoped fervently that he wouldn't be privy to any scandalous liaisons. Even if it was in the job description.

When the emperor beckoned, Sasuke followed and seated himself against the wall. There was no harm in relaxing just yet. A couple of the girls looked him over. He was, after all, the youngest man there. The girls shared looks and smiled. One grabbed up her teapot and sidled over.

"Tea, sir?" she asked daintily. Her kimono was flattering at least. Pale pink with blue lilies. Not too aggravating to the eye. Sasuke grunted. She poured out some tea, which he sipped genially. Waiting ... waiting ... nothing. He nodded. the emperor and his companions sighed in relief. No poison.

Sasuke doubted there was to be any harm in staying here. No one knew who the old man was. He was as nondescript as they came.

As the women came closer and started settling in, Sasuke watched. The poor old buggers. They couldn't handle the ladies. When the women started singing, fans afloat, the whole room paid attention. Sasuke was distracted by the movements of colour. The women could sing at least. In that moment as he sipped his tea and the shamisen hummed, other people slid the paper door open. Another man entered, his kimono dark, his back straight. Next to him, came his lady for the evening. Sasuke blinked.

The man was severe and decrepit, his every movement giving away his displeasure at being there. He walked across the room, ignoring the emperor's group and settled himself amongst the other men nearby. A couple cheered and welcomed him back. The guffaws were loud and obnoxious. Sasuke frowned. He flipped his gaze back to his own group. The aides were settling down with sake now, easily relaxing into the ladies' music and voices. Some of the girls giggled and leaned close, always tantalizing with slips of fabric and showings of skin. Sasuke sighed and sipped his tea. His eyes drifted at a sound. Peering over his cup, his attention was caught by the girl who'd entered with the grumpy old guy.

She was laughing loudly, her face split into a grin. Her long, light brown hair hung in two ponytails down her back. The kimono she wore was blue and white with orange swans along the seams. It stood out amongst the other pale ones. Sasuke paused, taking her in. She was quite a sight.

She was leaning into the man, her feet tucked under her. By the way she cooed and touched his shoulder, he could easily see her as one of the whores. That was all she could have been. With exotic looks like hers, how could she not have been snapped up? It was rare to find a japanese girl with such tawny hair and tan skin. Sasuke grunted and set his cup down. Another girl came into his view, offering sake. He took a cupful and nodded. She smiled, hoping he'd answer, but he said nothing. She stood and moved over to another man who obliged her by ogling.

Sasuke closed his eyes, wishing the women would let him be. They were so annoying. He slipped his hand into his sleeve and relaxed. His ears listened. Laughter, crude jokes and shrieks from the girls. To be expected in such a place.

When he reopened his eyes, she was right in his line of sight. The exotic one had shifted places and was kneeled on the grumpy old guy's other side. She was glugging back something, the men around cheering. Her kimono was high around her legs, showing off her firm thighs and smooth skin. No wonder the men were cheering. when she had thrown back all the alcohol, she grinned madly and laughed. Her high voice reached Sasuke's ears.

"See? Not so bad am I?" she giggled and covered her mouth. Sasuke didn't realize he was staring until she looked up. He was startled by her gaze. Blue eyes. She had wide, clear blue eyes. A part of Sasuke couldn't believe it. It was just so .. rare. She blinked and made a face. Sasuke shook himself, not realizing they'd made eye contact. If he hadn't been a bit shaken, he might have realized her eyes weren't looking at him too fondly. She turned away, focusing back on the old man.

Sasuke ate when the emperor ate, if only to test for poisons and drugs. So far: none. This was boring.

The tawny girl was laughing again, causing the men with her to redden. Her language wasn't the classiest Sasuke had ever heard. He even quirked a brow at the crude punchline she delivered. The girls near Sasuke grimaced.

"Please pardon her, sir," a girl leaned in, locking eyes with Sasuke, "she's always like that, but there's nothing we or the mistress can do about it." She sighed, "The girl cannot be tamed."

Sasuke frowned. Why was she telling him this? He couldn't care less what a selfish idiot girl thought of herself. Tamed, honestly.

Sasuke stood when the emperor did. The old man needed a bathroom break. Good, it gave the ANBU a chance to stretch his legs. Sasuke followed the old man out and waited patiently outside the bathroom door. A couple girls skittered past, blinking up at him. Sasuke just ignored them. Once again, he wondered what about him fascinated them so.

When the old man reappeared, all smiles again, Sasuke followed. They stopped suddenly when the sliding door was ripped open. The dark man stood there, wavering on his feet. Sasuke stepped aside to let him pass. The tawny girl was with him. She glared at Sasuke, her eyes slits. The dark-haired shinobi watched her go. Her long, tan legs were on full show tonight, as she'd hiked up her kimono in the humidity.

_Hmm,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _Better keep an eye on her_.

When, after twenty minutes, the old man had reappeared with the girl, Sasuke couldn't help wondering what had taken them so long. A couple of the girls nearby were hissing to one another. Sasuke tuned in.

"So irresponsible!" one whispered, "She mustn't get herself in trouble again!"

"Why stop her?" the other hissed back, "She's not worth the trouble, is she?"

So the exotic minx was a pain in the behind was she? Sasuke snorted. He wasn't surprised. When his eyes caught hers across the room again, he couldn't help smiling at the furious glare she shot him. What a strange creature.

--

"Chiro, Chiro," the old fart burped disgustingly in her ear, "come closer, my pet. Tell me more."

The tall girl grimaced internally, wishing she could just shove the old coot's head in between the floor cracks. She swung her head from side to side, making her long hair fly around her.

"Aw, Orone-sama," she cooed playfully, pushing against his wide chest, "don't play so much! I can't keep telling you the same stories over and over! It'll get boring."

"Ah," the old man leered, leaning in close. The girl had to hold her breath at his stench "But you acted so favourably towards me earlier. Tell me you don't have any stories to get in the way..."

Chiro almost rolled her eyes. Almost. This was getting ridiculous. Could these lecherous old geezers not just pass out already? Would she have to endure their gloating and leering all night? Ugh, it would be so much easier if she could just snap their necks. One, two, crack, done. She hid this inner rage behind her winning smile.

"Orone-sama," she whispered, scratching his chin with her long finger. _I hope you die in a tub of your own drool and vomit. _"We can't do that in front of all these people. Be serious." She giggled and sat back, snatching up another cup of sake. Boy, would she be needing the alcohol tonight.

When her hand slammed the cup down on the table, the men around jumped. She snickered. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she could feel someone staring. _Damnit,_ she thought annoyed. That guy was staring at her again. His eyes were too dark for comfort. She didn't like it: the way he kept watching her. Chiro hoped he wasn't paying too close attention. If she was caught, she'd have to kill him. And such a pretty face too. Arrogant prick. She saw the way he sneered at the other girls. Come on, cut them some slack, man. They weren't here out of choice you know. Chiro saw a couple girls looking at her pointedly. She smiled and waved. They just rolled their eyes. _So what?_ she thought irritably, _I'm seducing these dimwits. Isn't that what I'm here for?_

Again, he was staring. Chiro looked up and caught his gaze. She made it clear she didn't appreciate it. He just lowered his head to sip at his drink. His dark hair fell across his cheek and Chiro had to snort. Handsome or no, she didn't care. He would merely be in the way, even if he was drunk or rich. By the looks of it, he was neither.

--

The night dragged on for Sasuke. Even he was feeling drowsy. The emperor was swaying from side to side as one of his companions explained their next endeavour. Sasuke found all of this to be mind-blowingly boring. He promised himself that once he was back in Konoha he would tell Tsunade that all bodyguard missions were to be given to Neji or Hinata. This was just beyond painful for Sasuke. He couldn't even train. All the secrecy got in the way.

Even the annoying exotic girl had left, her drunken charge drooling over her shoulder. Sasuke could only assume where they'd disappeared to.

By the time the emperor was dozing on his feet, Sasuke had decided he'd had enough. He helped the old man down the corridor and into the correct room. After stumbling into an already occupied (and steamy-sounding) room, Sasuke had sworn colourfully that he'd never come to such an establishment again.

Ugh, his eyes and ears would never heal.

When he was certain the old man was asleep, Sasuke began the onerous task of setting up seals. Protective and defensive, just in case. His hands flicked through all the appropriate signs. He checked the windows, secured the door and when the final tag was taped to the doorframe, he sighed, every bone in his body aching for sleep.

He knew he had a room next door, but he needed some air. Walking silently out of the brothel, he listened to the pattering rain. He followed a slight pathway along the side of the building. It was covered here and he could see greenery ahead in the darkness. So as not to disturb any of the first-floor occupants, he swiftly moved across the wet lawn out back. The surprise of a stream and burgeoning garden made him pause. With the great boughs of a Sakura tree hung over the stream, Sasuke was able to stop and take a breath. It was peaceful out here. The wet landscape was luscious and green, something he could easily appreciate, even in his tired state of mind.

Under the shade and cover of said tree, he rested. With eyes closed, he could concentrate. He flexed his fingers and hands, stretching every mucle along his arms. It felt good to unwind. He'd had so little time to think of training. Even now, he knew he'd have to wait. He didn't even have anyone to spar with. There were times when he missed working in teams. ANBU missions were draining.

A sound halted his thought processes. Voices nearby. Slipping into the shadows, Sasuke flipped his hands into successive seals.

When he felt sure he'd blended into the surrounding foliage, he waited. Two voices.

One was hushed, anxious. The other, flippant.

"We can't keep waiting like this!" the harsh one said. "We're running out of time, Naruto!"

"Oh please," the other voice hissed, "We have no _choice._ Either we leave now and fail, or we carry on as normal."

"But someone will-"

"No one's noticed a thing!" came the harsh whisper. "Stop freaking yourself out!"

Sasuke saw them appear. Somehow, inexplicably two men had walked out from a wall of vines. Sasuke hadn't even seen the plants move apart. The men were simply sounds one moment, and fully formed people the next.

Through the darkness, Sasuke could barely make them out. Both wore dark colours. When he concentrated enough, the sharingan took over. Now he could see. It was not as though the lights had been turned on, more like the darkness had been divided into differing shades of grey. Sasuke could easily see them now. The two men seemed fairly young.

The one facing Sasuke was of a medium build, his hair a wild brown mess. It looked like he hadn't bathed in a while. Some sort of marks marred his cheeks, but Sasuke couldn't be too sure what they were. The man had an anxious look on his face. He kept looking about. Sasuke smirked. _Yeah, you're being watched, buddy._

Just Sasuke's luck there'd be something fishy going on in the one place they decide to crash this evening.

"Listen," the dark-haired man was saying, "I know we've been here way longer than necessary. I know you don't want to give up. I'm just saying, we probably missed the chance. Waiting forever won't help. Especially if the guy's moved on already. He could be miles away."

"Don't be stupid!" the other man said, his back to Sasuke. In the eye of the sharingan, Sasuke could only make out the disarray of hair. It seemed fairly pale in comparison. "We got word last month that they'd passed through Lightning. Don't you think now's probably the best time to stay in Thunder? Huh?"

The other man scratched his head. "I dunno, Naruto." he paused, frowning. "Dude, what's that on your neck?"

"What's what?" the other hissed, his hand slapping at his neck. He came away with nothing.

The dark-haired one pointed, "You have, like, marks on your neck. Don't tell me .."

"Ugh!" the other growled, "Fucking pigs. Clients, okay? Fucking clients."

_Clients?_ Sasuke's mind clicked over that one. Did the brothel have male whores? Surely they served the gay clientele as well ... but Sasuke hadn't seen any...

The other hesitated, "Yeah, you see? Another reason we gotta get out. If you keep going through-"

"Kiba, just shut it. We have to wait. Give me a couple more weeks, okay? I'll sniff the fucker out and once we're done, we can leave!"

The dark-haired one sighed and dropped his arms, "Fine. Fine. Whatever, man. 'S not like you're listening anyway."

"Besides," the other man said in a hushed voice, "Think about it, once he gets here. If he's bringing..." Sasuke lost the last part of the sentence. The two men were talking too low now. Frowning, he wondered if he should intercept whatever this was. As he thought about it, the rain started to fall again. Before long, the whole garden was drenched and the two men were lost in the noise. Sasuke waited anyway. He shifted, hoping to get closer. His seal held.

"What was that?" one of the men said. Both crouched. Fighting stances. This made Sasuke halt. These were no ordinary townsfolk. The three waited.

"Okay, I'm going," the dark one hissed before smacking the other on the shoulder. He leapt away, disappearing in moments. Sasuke watched the remaining person.

Slowly, the man turned, eyes ranging across wet land. The small garden wasn't easy to hide in, so Sasuke hoped his illusion would hold under such scrutiny. As he turned, Sasuke held his breath. He couldn't be caught now...

A lightning bolt broke across the sky, lighting everything all at once, a crack of thunder rumbling in its wake. Sasuke winced, immediately withdrawing his sharingan. It stung. His dilated pupils couldn't take too much. In that one moment the man was there, shocked as well, his entire frame lit up under the night sky, and in the next moment, he was gone.

Sasuke grunted and rubbed at his eyes, letting the illusion fold. He couldn't have been sure of it, but in that fleeting glance he'd caught sight of not only a young man, but the most handsome young man Sasuke had ever set his sights on.

--

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--

When Sasuke woke the next morning, he moved into gear. The emperor was to have his first meeting in the village. It was barely dawn and the early sun had just settled across the treetops. Sasuke pulled on his clothing, ensuring his weaponry was well hidden. He checked his room for tampering and found none. He didn't know why he had expected any. No one would be out to look for him. As far as anyone knew he was just another diplomatic aide. Or son.

He left the room and tapped against the emperor's door, unsealing all tags as he went. Not waiting for an answer, he opened it up and walked in. The old man was sitting on the edge of his futon, staring out the window. Sasuke's eyes roamed around. He released all dangerous seals, glad to say none had been let off. The emperor sighed and turned.

"Breakfast, is it?" He said jovially, his eyes crinkling. Sasuke nodded. The old man slid into his slippers and led the shinobi out the room.

The room they'd used the night before was now set up to serve breakfast. Sasuke subtly tasted all the meats and rice before nodding. The few other men present seemed grateful for his nonchalance. No one was the wiser. They wouldn't have suspected that he was a ninja looking out for them. He was too good to get caught.

Thinking on that note, Sasuke frowned. The room was quiet this morning, no other guests about. He wondered about the man from last night. Where was he now and why had he flustered Sasuke so? The brunette shook his head. No, he had merely been frazzled from lack of sleep. No one looked like that. Not in these parts.

And so, the day dragged on. He donned the regimental cloak of the Thunder region, black, almost-waterproof and heavy. The hood concealed Sasuke's face, something he could appreciate. He followed the old man's cart out and into the village. The meeting point was a teahouse not far off. Sasuke didn't expect any trouble. They hadn't come here to quarrel. Just to talk.

The shinobi waited outside the window where the diplomat sat, chatting with his informant. The conversation was dull and political. Sasuke kept one ear on their topic and his eyes on the surrounding street. It was still raining. Sasuke watched people go by. Children in groups, men and women off to work. It was plain and ordinary. The village lacked any character at all. Even the Grocer across the street seemed to only sell sad, limp vegetables long past their edible dates.

Everyone was wearing the same cloaks. Business must be booming in that area at least. Sasuke sighed, his face dark from his own hood. It felt good to hide inside it. He could watch with keen eyes and no one would care. He could relax just a bit.

If she hadn't suddenly appeared across the street, Sasuke would have written the day off as a bore. He only recognized her by her legs, strangely enough. Even in this downpour she wore a short kimono and wooden sandals. Her black hood hung to her knees but did nothing to hide her femininity. Even though her head was covered, Sasuke knew who she was. She had run up the street, a basket of goods in her arm. Pausing beside a young lad outside the grocer's, she spoke. Her hood slipped a notch and Sasuke could make out her profile. A turned-up nose and white teeth. The grocer's boy seemed flustered at her attention. She patted his arm and laughed loudly. The boy pointed and she leaned up to give hima peck on the cheek. His face could not have been any redder.

Before Sasuke could school himself, she was running down the street towards him. He held his breath but she rushed past, only to come to an abrupt halt beside him. Sasuke waited. She didn't look at him. In fact, he was sure she hadn't even noticed him standing there. She merely stood on tip-toe and rested her arms on the windowsill.

"Negin-san!" she cried loudly, smiling wide. Her hood fell back, revealing her light, shiny brown hair. Sasuke watched her. What was she up to?

"Oh, oh! Chiro!" the man sitting opposite the emperor cried. He was about as old as the emperor himself, his eyes squinting to see properly. "You mustn't come here, girl!"

She laughed, her voice a tinkling of notes. "Oh, come now, Negin-san! Are you saying you don't want me to visit you!"

The old man seemed flustered and flapped his hands. Sasuke smirked in his hood. The girl obviously got around.

"Oh, well, I suppose, but, girl-" he blubbed. The emperor opposite looked on with mild amusement. Did he recognize her?

"Ne," she said brightly, leaning higher. Sasuke's gaze roamed over her stretched legs. Only sandals? Tut tut. Scandalous to say the least. Though she was unordinarily tan. Where did such sunshine come from? For the moment, Sasuke was glad she had overlooked his presence. "Ne, you must come round to visit tonight, Negin-san! It's been so very long. Don't tell me you don't miss me?" She winked saucily and grinned.

The old man wiped at his brow, "Ah, yes, well. I'm a bit busy for the next while, my dear. Surely you can wait-"

"No, no!" she cried, "You said that last time. If you simply don't want to return, I can tell Chaba-sama and she will take your name off-"

"Chiro, no," the man said, tapping the table with his fingers. Such a simple fellow. "You do not have to badger me so. All right, I will come visit." He turned to the emperor, "Didn't you say you were staying in that inn anyway?" The emperor laughed gently. "Certainly we can stay longer. I have ample time to spare."

Sasuke frowned. No, he didn't. He had to get home and let Sasuke off the hook. Damnit, this mission was getting worse by the minute. Sasuke wanted to strangle the girl. As he looked over, her eyes flicked toward him. They flicked away agin, not recognizing him. Good.

"Well, then!" she crowed triumphantly, "Both of you," she inclined her head to Sasuke's host, "Are welcome tonight! I'll have the kitchen set up a fresh roast for you." And with a final wave and a glance over her shoulder, she was running down the street. Sasuke hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. He let it out with one sigh. Then he turned and faced the emperor through the window. The old man didn't have to see his face to understand.

He chortled, "Ah, yes. We'll be staying another night. Sorry about that."

Sasuke just ground his teeth. This village was becoming the bane of his existence.

--

"Come on, Chiro," Sasuna cried, rushing past, her fingers fixing her hair. "The guests are waiting."

"Aya, hold on," the brunette replied, annoyed. She'd already been yelled at by Chaba-san for inconveniencing the brothel-owner with extra guests. "Tch, you'd think she'd be happy I'm bringing in more money." The girl tightened her obi, turning to make sure everything fit correctly. It was so hard to keep her bosom in check. Flimsy material just didn't help. "Ugh," she grunted, pulling her hair into a haphazard knot atop her head. Tonight she had to do it. She had to get something done. This flapping about helped no one.

"Chiro! Now!" came Chaba-san's bellow.

"Coming!" Chiro all but screamed. She leapt to her feet, forgetting to don shoes. Who cared, they were indoors anyway. She dashed down the stairs, around the corner and into the kitchen. Picking up the carafe of sake, she dashed out again, the tiny cups chinkling as she went.

"Damnit," she cursed, straightening her kimono before taking a deep breath. She slid the door open and entered the room filled with loud, obnoxious, smelly men.

Immediately, she scoped out the clientele. Tonight, they were full. She would have to split her attention between the groups. But ah, there sat Negin and his men, already into their cups. Good, she wouldn't have to ply them too hard then. She wove her way between the other girls and the drunken men, sure to not make eye contact. Once that happened, she's have to stop.

"Chiro!" someone cried happily. She held her grin in place and yelled over her shoulder. "Be right there!" _Keep your pants on._ Smiling sweetly, she approached Negin's table, fully aware of how she flustered the old man. She bent low and delicately deposited the tray on the table. "Good evening, Negin-san," she said.

The old man nodded and smiled, "You see, girl? I'm here now, are you happy?"

Chiro laughed, throwing her head back, "Of course I am!" she slid onto a cushion beside him and began pouring him another drink.

"You tease me so, young lady," he grumbled, leaning back. The elderly gentleman across from him chuckled. Chiro lifted her eyes. Hmm, the other client from the night before. The old guy. Hmm, wonder if his ...

Her eyes swiftly moved around the table, startled again to see the dark young man sitting against the wall. _Damnit_, she thought hastily. She'd hoped he'd fallen in the lake or something. _Where has he been hiding? _

The dark, brooding man didn't look at her. He was staring into space, his brow dark and furrowed. Chiro looked away, disgruntled.

"So, Minister Negin," she murmured daintily, using his full title, "How have you been faring these past few months? I haven't been hearing the usual rumours."

The Minister sighed and sipped his sake, "My dear girl, don't bother yourself with politics. It's too much to fathom these days. And what rumours? Tell me."

She grinned devilishly, "Well, the last one I heard was of a revolution by the hordes. Surely they're too far off to affect out little village? Why would they interest your tiny holdings?"

The old man spluttered. Chiro kept smiling but patted his back. "Oh dear, did I startle you?"

The old man who sat across began to laugh again. His powdery voice was very different to the Minister's. "My fellow," he chortled, "What have you been telling the masses? Next thing you'll be selling all our secrets to the enemy!"

Chiro held her smile, but her ears pricked up. Who was this guy? Why was he on such friendly terms with Negin? Chiro looked at him. He was plain, old, papery. Not too much of a threat, surely. He certainly didn't _look_ familiar and she'd revised all her notes. She was about to push him for more when the dark young man caught her eye. He was staring at her, arms folded. Not the friendliest look she'd ever seen. Raising a brow, she smirked at him.

_What? Do I bother you, Mister Looker?_ His face didn't change. If anything, his eyes just became slits. Chiro huffed and looked away. _Freak._ She decided to leave that topic until later. Inebriated men were easier to handle. She stood awkwardly in her kimono, the vivid pink and yellow fabric tugging at her knees. _Damn thing!_ She scowled and hobbled upwards. She almost dropped her own sake when she heard a derisive snort. She glared at the dark man. He was still smirking.

Whatever. He was nothing in the grand scheme of things. Tonight, she had better things to worry about. Bigger things.

--

_What does she think she looks like?_ Sasuke wondered to himself. His eyes followed the tall girl across the room. Her brilliantly bright clothing glared in comparison to her ... co-workers. They all donned calm, soft coloured kimonos with hardly a contrast between them. Each highlighteed her own assets. The palest wore the darkest blue to accent her skin. The one with pink cheeks had a red obi. This all made sense. But her ... _Chiro, _she made herself stand out in the most garish way. It was no wonder all the men were clamouring for her attention. As she settled herself between two Yakuza-like men, Sasuke wondered how a girl like her had ended up here. Surely all the whores had sad stories to go along with their sad lives. Sasuke couldn't tell if he cared.

Looking back at the emperor, his mind changed directions. She'd been asking some fishy questions. Since when did a brothel girl care about such things? Sasuke sipped at his sake. He'd had enough tea today. The whole expedition into town had annoyed him more than imaginable. The two old coots had only wobbled about, yammering on about the weather, smoking and women. Tediously boring to say the least. They'd even tried engaging him in conversation. Stopped that train of thought. Sasuke was here to work, not socialize. Goddamnit all he wanted was to get this over with. Why did the old man not just want to get moving? He'd even suggested something as ludicrous as staying the week. If this weren't a mission and the emperor wasn't footing the bill, Sasuke would have at least relocated to a more suitable hotel. These women were driving him nuts.

Even that afternoon when they'd come back, the girls were set upon him, probably by the landlady. He'd had to fight them off tooth and nail just to get some peace. Nothing was to get in the way of his surveillance.

He looked past his charge and saw the idiot girl flirting with another fart. He shook his head. Places like this were annoying.

The emperor was droning on about accounts now. Sasuke wanted to slit his throat. In fact, he wanted to slit everyone's throat.

When the landlady suddenly appeared, all smiles and carrying a tray of food, Sasuke had to hold in his disgust. She'd draped herself in flimsy fabric and had attempted to pass herself off as one of the 'ladies'. Sasuke wanted to vomit. Her face was so laden with make up, she looked like a monster. Even her yellow teeth came across as more beautiful than her skin. She had a fine dusting of black powder in her hair, possibly to cover the grey. Why couldn't women just age gracefully. Their natural beauty was more appealing over time anyway.

Sasuke saw her look over and unsubtly try to chivvy girls in his direction. A couple of them made faces and shook their heads. Hah, he'd scared a bunch away already. Excellent.

The landlady had her jaw set. What? Was he the only eligible bachelor in the room? Surely not.

When the old hag had made a quick slap at the loud brunette girl's arm, Sasuke had to hold in a laugh. The tall girl looked beyond pissed. The two women had a silent argument, eyes ablaze. Sasuke was amused to see the tan girl fighting back, though in the end she conceded defeat. With a huff of disgust, she stood awkwardly. She wrapped her slipping kimono about her shoulders and pasted a smile to her lips. At the look on Sasuke's face, the smile almost fell off. Her eyes blazed.

Sasuke waited and watched as she sidled over, wondering why such keen interest was being paid to him.

"Evening, _sir,_" she hissed, coming to kneel in front of him. Sasuke wondered if this supplication injured her pride. Hah, as if whores had pride.

She forced a smile. Sasuke was stone-faced. She tried again. "Would you like more to drink?" she waved a hand at the nearby carafe.

Sasuke took a swig of his sake and handed her the empty cup. She waited for a response. When none came, she scowled.

She shoved the newly refreshed cup into his hand and stood. _Hm, obviously done with me,_ he thought amiably.

The landlady was standing at the door. Her glare would set forests ablaze. The girl fought her with eyes of ice. One of the other girls came and took her elbow, whispering something in her ear. Sasuke watched the girl roll her eyes. "Oh please," his sensitive ears heard her hiss. the other girl held her firmly, aware that some of the patrons were staring. The loud girl sighed. "Fiiine."

Sasuke wondered what had changed her mind. He looked over at the emperor, who was deep in conversation with the Minister. They were clearly talking business.

Sasuke heard the words, "Set-up" and "lifeline" before she got in the way. Sasuke thought she was just going to bodyslam him, but instead, he caught her looking at the Minister too. She was listening. When she blinked and caught Sasuke's eye, she looked away. Slowly, she lowered herself, making certain her kimono rode up her lean legs. Sasuke blinked. What was she up to? Her face was towards him, but her body leaned away to the side, towards the emperor. He watched.

"Sir," she said clearly, looking at him then. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sasuke did not answer.

She raised a brow, "Do you not speak? Are you a mute?"

Again, silence. She raised the other carefully sculpted brow. Sasuke noted how closely her eyebrows matched her hair; the golden brown locks that were falling out of her hasty updo.

"Excuse me," she said, pointedly poking the emperor's shoulder. "Does your ... er... companion not speak in public?"

The emperor looked round and smiled amiably. "Ah, well, he's not very talkative."

She blinked widely and pouted her lips, "Not even for a lady?"

Sasuke held back a snort.

The emperor laughed, "I can assume not, my dear. Try not to push him though. He may not like it."

The girl slid her eyes back to Sasuke. Again, she gave him an odd look.

As though she thought it over in her mind, Sasuke saw her demeanour change. She tried to be subtle, but his trained eyes noticed the difference. Her shoulders dipped and her neck tilted slightly. In that smooth transition, her clothes seemed to shift and her posture became more ... feminine. As she scooted closer, he also noted how more of her legs were revealed.

"I find you ... distracting .. " she said softly, so only he could here. Sasuke understood clearly. He annoyed her. He did not wilt for her. He was a challenge. "What is it that makes you this way?" she leaned in close, her hand resting on his knee. Sasuke calmly sipped his drink. She frowned. When she moved next, he didn't expect her to be so .. overt. She leaned to the side, stretching past the Minister and grabbing the forgotten teapot from earlier. She smiled at the emperor, who smiled back. Sasuke raised a brow when her sleeve slipped some more, revealing more than a little cleavage. She wasn't wearing much, was she? He noted how the Minister had boggled at this, his cheeks reddening. The emperor, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Pardon my rudeness," the girl said, sitting back on her knees. She poured herself a cup of tea. "But it's not very common to have such _eloquent_ guests here. What brings you to town, uh ..." she looked the emperor in the eye.

"Oh, nothing much," he said crisply. "Bit of business, really. Nothing too taxing."

She smiled and Sasuke could easily guess that that winning grin had won her better places in better men's beds. The emperor chortled.

The Minister looked uncomfortable. Sasuke wondered why.

"Chiro," the Minisyter huffed, "Stop being so nosy. Can't you just do what the other girls do?"

the music had started up and Sasuke saw a couple girls rising at the request of their patrons. The girl rolled her eyes. "You want me to dance?" she sighed.

"What a lovely idea," the emperor said. "A lady's dance is always a sign of her person. A part of her dignity."

"You expect dignity in this place?" the Minister whispered. The way some of the other men were yelling and cheering, he knew the brothel had enough of a reputation to hold his words firm.

"I'll dance then," the girl said, standing. she straightened her kimono. "If only to express myself. Then will you let me rest? I've been on my feet all day."

Sasuke wondered where she'd learnt manners. He knew this wasn't polite etiquette where he came from. These girls were here to serve. Nothing more.

She looked sharply at Sasuke before snapping a fan out of nowhere. Sasuke frowned. He kept his gaze steady as she moved slowly, getting the music to move with her. All the girls were trained in dance (as they should be) and Sasuke was a little surprised to see she had enough rhythm to carry it off. Not all of them were as swift ans smooth as she and none handled their fans quite as perfectly. Though the harsh frown on her face upset the whole picture. The music was lilting, calming, and beautiful. Sasuke could appreciate its influence on the room.

When the last fan was snapped shut, the men cheered. Chiro bowed and waltzed over, all grace forgotten. She slid down beside the emperor, opposite Sasuke and threw back her cup of cold tea. "Ugh," she breathed, eyeing Sasuke's sake.

She looked at him. He raised a brow. She snatched it away before he could blink, and downed the lot. Sasuke grunted.

"What?" she said coarsely, aware that both the Minister and emperor were occupied.

Sasuke looked past her, seeing the landlady at the door. She was watching them eerily. What concerned her so? Sasuke's eyes slid back to wide blue opponents. The girl's gaze was fiery, contentious. Sasuke didn't like it.

There wasn't really anything to like about her.

"I can replace your sake, you know," she said bitingly.

"Don't bother," he answered.

"Ah, so he speaks!" her eyes lit up and a smile blossomed like wildfire across her face. Sasuke was startled by the play of emotion. "And what a deep, manly voice he has!" She was mocking him. He glared at her. She stuck out her tongue.

"Chiro, off ith you, you're being a nuisance," the Minister said sharply. "Go get us some food! I'm starving." The old man fluttered his hands at her and she had the decency to look affronted.

"Ugh," she snapped, standing. With one last glare, she left, stomping across the tatami mats toward the door. The Landlady grabbed her arm and followed her out.

She didn't return. Sasuke only knew this because their food never came. His stomach growled. When the emperor called another girl over, her arms laden with meat, he nodded his thanks.

The Minister drank himself into a stupor and before long, was incapacitated. The emperor sighed. "Well, if that's all the conversation we're to get out of him, I'm afraid we're done here."

Sasuke stood when he did. He followed the old man out and back to his room. While Sasuke checked for dangers and cleared off a table of old notes, the emperor settled on the futon. when Sasuke stood and began his hand seals, the old man waited.

When Sasuke had gotten halfway, the old man stopped him.

"Shut the door, boy," he said.

Sasuke did so, returning to face the seated man.

The emperor kicked off his sandals. "You are one of Konoha's finest, are you not?"

Sasuke blinked. "I've been told so, yes." he replied calmly.

The old man nodded, "Yes, I thought so when you were presented," he looked up at Sasuke. "And yet, I wonder if you really are keeping an eye out on my behalf."

Sasuke wondered he was thinking. What was the old man doing? Judging his skills as a ninja? "Would you like to test me?" Sasuke said coldly.

The old man laughed his raspy laugh, "Oh, no. Not at all. I've a mind to your abilities. I'm just wondering why you let that girl get as far as she did. Was it just I who saw her as more than just a nosy child? Surely you saw and heard her nuances of indiscretion? Am I to assume you knew all along she was playing us for fools?"

Sasuke blinked, his jaw set. Now that the words were out in the open, he felt annoyed. Who was this old fart to say what was going on? Sasuke had ... the girl was ...

He felt his stomach drop. He'd been sure her advances were too insincere, but that was what brothel girls were about, weren't they? He'd kept an eye on her anyway. This old man was crazy, thinking himself the only person who could point out a possible issue in the tavern. Sasuke was aware of the situation thank you! The fact the old man thought himself above his own ANBU senses almost made his blood boil.

"I am aware of this," Sasuke said, his voice hard. "she is no threat as yet."

"Ah, I'm sure," the emperor said, nodding, "But do not be careless, my boy. She knew what she was doing. Very honest of her to not hide it from us."

The emperor waved him off. Sasuke bowed and completed his seals. By the time the door was shut, his blood was boiling. That girl ... he would have to sniff her out. She was dangerous it seemed. Too dangerous to overlook.

--

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

--

Sasuke was a tad surprised to find himself thinking over the girl. Even as he laid in bed, tired to his core, he couldn't stop the grinding sensation that upset his stomach. She was more annoying than he could have imagined. He didn't even talk to her, for heaven's sake! Where did she come from, like that?

Sighing, he resigned himself to restless sleep and tried not to let his thoughts develop into dreams.

--

The next morning he was ready. When the emperor emerged from his room, Sasuke stood waiting.

"You should consider getting your clothing washed," the old man said as he passed by. "They have a lovely service for it here."

Sasuke ground his teeth. He only had one set of clothes. Yes, they were hard-wearing but he wasn't one for wasting money on other peoples' hands. He'd wash in the river, perhaps. If he remembered.

Breakfast was quiet this morning. It seemed the other guests had moved on, or the hour was later than Sasuke expected. He was unimpressed to see the Landlady waiting with tea. Her sickly smile made him want to gag. Her eyes roamed over his person, ensuring him that she was as keen for his service as all the other girls. Pity they were all beneath him.

Sasuke sat down beside the old man. He wanted nothing to do with the prostitutes. He did _not_ pay for sex, nor did he pander for it. Uchiha were beyond such trivialities. He tested the tea and food. Good. Together, the men ate in silence.

"You do realize," the emperor said at one point, his voice hollow in the room. "That we're staying at a brothel?"

Sasuke paused in drinking. He looked over his cup at the old fart. His look was not kind.

The emperor raised a brow, "Yes?"

Sasuke nodded, acknowledging the earlier question. The emperor set down his chopsticks. "Yes, boy, you are here for my cause," at this, Sasuke looked away, "But I'm not going to tie you to my person. You have freedom to move as you will. Don't let an old man stop you."

Sasuke blanched, his anger showing. He glared at the emperor. How dare he? How dare this old, balding, half-blind imbecile dictate what Sasuke should be doing. The insinuation was not lost on the ninja. He should be sleeping with the women already. That's what young men did, wasn't it? What they wanted? Pity no one ever asked Sasuke what he wanted. His answer might surprise some. He bit his tongue and did not reply. The emperor looked back at him, eyes unflinching. Shameless.

Sasuke looked back, his annoyance growing. "I do not ... use the women," he said, voice gravelly. "If that's what you're implying. They do not tempt me."

"Ah, but they should," the emperor sighed, pouring himself some tea. "You could make use of your time better."

Sasuke paused. What was the old man going on about? Surely he didn't _want_ Sasuke to leave him defenseless to seek out a _woman? _To stray from his duty? His job of protecting, spying and uprooting any enemies ...

Sasuke blinked. Wait a minute. Was this ... an order from the old man? A hint? He eyed the emperor, unsure. He seemed much the same. Sasuke frowned and looked down at his fish. He was talking about the previous night, wasn't he? This was troubling. Sasuke could see what the emperor wanted him to do but Sasuke didn't think it was necessary ... yet.

"I'll think about it," he said softly, pondering the matter further as the two finished off their breakfasts in peace.

--

"Come on!" the tan girl groaned as she scrubbed at the soiled clothes. "I hate this!"

One of her fellows sniffed as she folded the newly dried kimono in her hands, "Don't complain now, Chiro. It's your own doing. Chaba-sama wouldn't have punished you if you'd just listened."

The brunette peered at her co-worker, "So what, she decides that me doing the laundry is the harshest of punishments? Tch."

The other girl stopped and eyed the girl with her elbows in the tub. "It's seems to be working though doesn't it?"

"What?" Chiro yelled, scrubbing the fabric none too softly.

"It's making you mad, isn't it? Isn't that what punishment is?"

Chiro ground her teeth. This was beyond ridiculous. She couldn't be here, doing _this_ right now! She had to get out! The day was fading fast already!

"Hmf!" she dragged the dripping cloth out of the water and shook it madly. Water splashed all over and the other girl cried out.

"You stupid girl! Stop that! You're making the rest wet!"

"Does it _look_ like I care?" Chiro growled right back, flinging the heavy, sopping item at the girl. Something caught her eye. From the stony area where they stood, just to the west of the tavern, she could see pedestrians walking by. Her eyes lit up. _Yes!_

"I'll make it up to Chaba-sama, how's that?" Chiro cried loudly, spinning to find her sandals. She hopped over, tying her robes closer. She stumbled into the shoes and tumbled towards the street.

"Chiro!" the other girl cried loudly, "Get back here! What are you _doing?_" her voice was shrill, panicked. No doubt she'd get the rap for the mischief-maker's departure.

"Ne, Sasuna!" the bubbly brunette bellowed, still trotting away, "I'll be back later! Tell Chaba-sama I'm getting work!"

Sasuna stood there, crestfallen. That idiot girl would get them all flogged! She watched her flounder across the rocky street, her sandals slipping because of her wet feet. Across the way, Sasuna could see the idiot's quarry. She sucked in her breath. There he was! The handsome boy from before! Oh, he was so very pretty, Sasuna almost fell into preening herself as though he were closer. She winced at the memory of her own interaction with him. He was very cold, but somehow, it made him seem more aloof than anything. She could allow men to be aloof. It just meant they hid their attraction to her, surely. Sasuna's eyes squinted as the dolt of a Chiro stumbled over, startling the boy and the old man with him.

"Agh, that moron!" she hissed, dropping her handful of wet cloth to the ground.

--

Sasuke was glad the rain had paused in its torrents. He could feel his mood lifting even as the water drained away down the street. He walked behind the emperor, eyes peeled. They'd just had lunch with an old 'friend' of the old man's. Some old woman. Ugh, she was bad as the emperor, flapping on about garbage. Didn't old people talk about anything interesting? Sasuke sniffed and adjusted his neck. It was feeling stiff from lying so uncomfortably the night before. He couldn't let his nerves get to him. He felt his neck click and rolled his shoulders. Better.

He looked away, at an old fruit vendor for what, three seconds? When a barrelling flash of colour almost threw the old man to the ground. Sasuke moved. He caught the old fart before he could hit the stone, his body twisting away and kicking. He was upright in a second, his stance sharp, lowered, in defense. He blinked, surprised, letting his gritted teeth loosen.

"You," he hissed, black eyes meeting blue. She had fallen to her knees, as her quarry was swept away. In the cloudy light, he could see she was unhurt, though most would have at least scraped a knee on the downfall. Sasuke glared as she slowly widened her smile. What a devil.

"Me," she said, eyes flicking to the emperor who was dusting himself off. She stood and straightened her kimono. Again with the bright yellow and green. Sasuke felt himself looking away as she adjusted her bosom to somehow fit back inside. God, she was a pain.

"Are you all right?" she asked, leaning around Sasuke to smile at the emperor.

He merely blinked and smiled too, "Aha, yes, I'm fine, thank you, girl."

"It's Chiro," she said firmly, smile turning into a grin. She tried to sidestep Sasuke but he moved to block her. His face was hard. She glared up at him.

_What?_ her eyes said angrily. Sasuke just peered down at her. She was definitely trouble.

Annoyed, she stood tall and straightened her shoulders, "Pardon my _rudeness_," here she eyed Sasuke angrily, "But I came to apologize for last night. Unfortunately my boss had me change rooms. I was not able to bid you a good night, sir." she smiled at the emperor again. The old man seemed pleased.

"Oh, it was not a problem, my dear," he chuckled, "Admittedly, it quieted down, but we managed, didn't we?" he looked at Sasuke, eyes crinkled. The Uchiha felt like rolling his eyes. Instead he just snorted.

Chiro eyed him some more, calculating. What was she doing? Sasuke didn't like this.

"Anyway," she continued, again trying to step around Sasuke, "I thought you might like my company later tonight, as I heard from the old hag, I mean, Chaba-sama, that you're staying yet another night." She sidled up to the two men and whispered between them, "I come with great recommendations." She grinned unashamedly.

Sasuke's jaw was set and he pushed her back slowly, hand on her sternum. "Step back, girl," he growled.

"It's _Chiro_, you baka-" she stopped, eyes flicking to the old man. Ah, she hadn't mean that. She couldn't look a fool in front of him, could she. _Fat chance,_ Sasuke thought ironically.

She cleared her throat, "I have a name, you know. Just because I work where I do, doesn't mean I deserve less than normal manners."

She looked icily at Sasuke, who stared right back. The emperor shook his head. "Ah, it's true, my girl. We have not afforded you the kindest words, but rest assured, I shall ensure my friend here causes you no more heartache."

Sasuke and Chiro looked at him sharply. What was with his word choice? Was he senile?

She cleared her throat, "Well, whatever. Will you ask for me this night, then?" she batted her eyelashes at the old man. Sasuke really did roll his eyes this time and shifted on his feet, fingers itching towards his sword.

The emperor laughed, "Surely we will. Though I must be honest, my dear. You're a tad too er, excitable for old me." He smiled fondly.

Chiro's grin remained in place. She looked at Sasuke, who just made a face like he'd bitten a peppercorn. Ugh. Fine, she'd work it out.

Smiling sweetly, she backed away and bowed, "Tonight then! Chaba-sama will be most pleased." And in a flash, she was gone.

Sasuke blinked. She moved way too fast. He eyed the old man beside him. The emperor smiled back, "What, my lad?"

Sasuke just sighed, "Oh, like you have no idea, old man." And they started off again.

--

The Landlady was over her earlier outburst. With her best girl gone and missing and the perfect client on the cusp of leaving, what else was she to do but scream and slap? When Chiro had returned though, un bruised and with good news, Chaba had calmed. That girl would bring in more clients, as she always did. The earlier customers? Yes, she had brought their money back too. Thank God for that. Chaba could not imagine losing such _handsome_ clientele to someone else. That boy _must_ return and he _must_ bed someone! She would make sure it happened. Handsome men made the girls happy. And Chiro might settle better with him than the other crocks she had to deal with. Chaba couldn't lose the girl. She was worth too much.

--

"Welcome," a tall, pale girl said, bowing to the emperor as he entered the room. "We have reserved a private dining room for you, sir." She waved her arm.

The emperor paused, seeing a few of his men already eating in the wide room. "Really?" he asked. He looked at Sasuke, "Well, aren't we lucky?" he smiled.

Sasuke grunted and followed the two down the hall. They were led to the last doorway. When the door was slid open, Sasuke stood outside. The girl hesitated and bowed. "Enjoy your evening," she whispered before scuttling away. He watched her go, wary.

Upon entering the room, he could already smell the succulent meat. It smelled divine. In the dim light, his eyes had to refocus. It startled him to see someone already seated on the tatami.

"Welcome!" came her shrill, obnoxious voice. Sasuke wanted to leave.

"Sit, sit, my boy," the emperor huffed as he shuffled into his own seat. "Don't let the lady wait."

The Uchiha moved in and sat at the end of the low table, way from the girl. He ignored her.

Chiro leaned over and poured the emperor's sake. "Lucky for us, Chaba-sama spared a room. Now no one can spoil our evening."

"Hmm," the emperor sipped his drink, "How lucky."

Sasuke just sipped his own drink. He hoped it was poisoned this time. It would get him a free pass out of this situation.

While the idiot girl prattled on to the old man, the Uchiha just waited. The night would be over soon enough. Next door's party seemed to be picking up steam. Loud yells and music could be heard and Sasuke could only assume that the newest patrons adored the display of women. Feeling disgusted, he set his cup down.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Chiro commented, cocking her head to the side. Her hair was loose this evening, and fell in thin sheets down her back and shoulders. Sasuke blinked. Her kimono wasn't as exotic as he expected. White with blue waves. Set off her eyes quite nicely. And when those blue eyes blinked at him, he knew he'd forgotten about ignoring her.

"Beef?" she asked, leaning down the table, tray in hand.

Sasuke glared at her. Wasn't she even going to get up and serve him? He waited until she just dropped the tray in front of him. Her glare said enough.

"Now, children" the emperor chuckled amiably. "Let's not have a fight."

"I'm ready for one," Sasuke could just hear her grumble. While she shifted about, Sasuke served his food. His stomach growled audibly and the other two looked up.

Chiro smirked. Sasuke ignored her.

"So tell me, Chiro," the emperor interceded, "What's business usually like in a place like this? Do the customers come and go like the tide? Regulars?"

The brunette sat up straight and clicked her chopsticks, "Hmm, well, we always have some regulars. You know, the usuals. Some creeps, a few old rich guys. Meh."

"Ah, those old guys again," the emperor chuckled, a twinkle in his eye. Chiro grinned back.

"And we get the ones who have favourites. Naturally, I've had my share. The freaks who come in declaring they love me, need me, can't live without me. Until they try to wring my neck, of course." She shook her head and cracked open a soy pod, dropping the bean between her lips. "'s really annoying," she chewed. "especially when we have to send out for boys."

_Boys?_ Sasuke crooked a brow at this.

The girl waved her chopsticks in the air, "Yeah, you know, for the guys who wants boys. Pain in the butt, really." She smirked at her joke. Sasuke stared at her. Was this the info he needed? Did this have something to do with that man he'd seen earlier in the week? Sasuke felt his insides curl as the image of the blonde man came back in full colour. His throat felt tight. He swallowed back some sake. "We have no boys here, of course," Chiro went on, "Surprise surprise, but we have to still find them. Never let it be said that Chaba-sama lets a client go." She bit into her beef, licking her lips as the sauce dribbled down.

Sasuke stared at her now. Her pink lips distracted him. He shook his head and stared down at his meal. When he looked up again, she was gulping back more sake. She really drank too much. He wondered how long it would be before she was falling over herself and her food would make a reappearance. Sasuke didn't want to be around when that happened.

"Ugh, there are no good looking men in this village," Chiro groused. "Well, except for, maybe, one." She sucked on her chopstick, eyes heavenward and thoughtful. Sasuke wondered who she meant.

"So you are not allowed, I assume," the emperor said, "to keep familiar boys?"

Both Chiro and Sasuke raised a brow. They knew what he was implying. Chiro grinned. "No, we are not. Chaba-sama would kill us all if anyone got themselves a boyfriend." She sighed, setting her chopsticks down. "But there are no eligible ones, I'm afraid." Sasuke thought he sensed a falseness in her statement. She was acting coy, he was sure. As if any of the girls would stop themselves from finding boyfriends...

"Pity indeed," the old man said, sitting back. "And such beautiful ladies here, too."

Chiro smiled broadly. Sasuke sighed, brow creased. She was so very vain. He would have continued to frown had the emperor's next words not startled him.

"Isn't she just lovely, boy?"

Sasuke blinked, eyes wide. He looked at the old fart. What?

"Isn't she?" the emperor laughed, waving a hand towards the girl.

"Hardly," Sasuke groused, flicking his hair out of his eyes and folding his arms. It was the first word he'd said all night.

Chiro's eyes were ablaze. "Oh come, now," the emperor soothed. "He's merely teasing you."

Sasuke glared at him, making it clear that he wasn't. Chiro seemed to make a decision in her mind. Sasuke saw her demeanour change. She eyed him warily, then looked at the old man. Testing. He noticed nothing. She poured herself some more sake and drank it down.

"Pardon me," she uttered carefully, "I must just quickly visit the bathroom."

"Of course," the emperor uttered.

She bowed and stood, hastily making her retreat.

Sasuke peered after her before getting to his feet. The emperor said nothing as he silently exited, making sure his movements were minimal. In the dimly lit corridor, he spotted her kimono flick around the corner. She was moving fast.

_Now I'll find out what she's after,_ Sasuke thought, moving into gear. He swiftly shadowed her and wasn't suprised when she bypassed the toilets and ran down the narrow staircase. He almost lost her as she left the building, only to catch her out of the corner of his eye as she dashed into the building next door. It was just an old shop. Sasuke assumed people lived there, but it was dark inside. The door was wide open, the curtains blowing in the faint breeze. He stepped in, aware of the darkness inside. He heard voices and paused.

"You what?" he heard a man cry. "What do you mean another week?"

"Shut it," Chiro's voice came sharply out from the back of the store. Sasuke waited. He could hear perfectly from where he was, but he needed to get closer. "I'm not going to argue, Kiba," the girl said, hissing.

"This is getting ridiculous!" the man cried again. Sasuke recognized the voice. His heartbeat slowed to a halt. The man from the other night! This was his fellow! Was Chiro in cahoots with them? Sasuke's eyes were slits. Damn girl! "You can't keep letting this happen, damnit! We're this close to getting caught! And if the-"

"Stop," a different voice. Sasuke's throat went dry. It was a clear voice with a hint of a waver. Immediately, flashes of light hair and thunder rolled through Sasuke's mind. It was _him!_ Sasuke stepped closer, wary of the dusty counters. "You're starting to piss me off, man." the voice said.

Sasuke moved silently, ears perked for every syllable.

"But-" the other man said. Sasuke wondered if Chiro was simply their pawn, pandering her information to these idiots. She couldn't be a heavy player.

"Kiba," the blonde said. "Please. I have to do this."

"No, damnit, you don't, Naruto!"

"Yes, I do!" came the sharp reply. "If we have to get this done. If everything lies on us, we can't let it fall through! Everyone's counting on us! I'm this close to finding our guy! I swear it! And once we do get him, he's dead, you got that?"

"And you're willing to do the deed?" came Kiba's harsh voice.

A pause. Sasuke waited. He heard movement and thought to hide, or pass an illusion, but he couldn't. He was concentrating too hard on their voices. He needed to know more.

"I'll do anything I can," the blonde said, his voice cold and hard. "Anything."

Sasuke knew the conversation was over. He was surprised when Chiro spoke again.

"I have to go," she said, her voice subdued. Sasuke moved. By the time she reappeared, he was already outside. He hoped for them all to come out, but alas, only she walked out, her face set. He heard a smash from the interior and decided to wait.

Nothing. The blonde man must have left through the back. Sasuke cursed and ran back down the street. He had to get back before the girl. Using what he knew, he scaled the outside of the tavern and swung himself into an open window. A few people inside gasped. Sasuke ignored them and ran out into the corridor and back into the emperor's room. His action didn't go unnoticed. The Landlady saw him exiting one room for another. She smiled.

Chiro was not long behind him. She reappeared, her hair loose behind her. She smiled.

"I wasn't gone too long, was I?" she said sweetly, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Not at all," the emperor said, eyeing Sasuke. The dark-haired boy watched her reseat herself. Her kimono was all loose and slipping. Again, she had to tighten it, as though she hadn't done so ten times today. She huffed. She gave up and settled for most of her skin being covered.

"Sake?" she offered to both men. Sasuke held out his cup. She blinked. She poured. He drank. She poured for herself and the emperor. Then she raised her cup.

"Kanpai," she said, grinning wide.

"Oh? What are we celebrating?" the emperor raised both brows.

She just giggled, "Just to good friends and a fabulous evening!"

The other two raised their glasses. Sasuke didn't drink. He just watched her throw back her head and down her sake. Then she poured some more. Was she _trying_ to get wasted?

So while the emperor engaged the girl in mindless prattle, Sasuke pondered over what he'd heard. So the two men from before were definitely on some kind of mission. Were they ninja? Possibly. But from where? And why here? They were waiting for something ... or someone. Sasuke wanted to know. He berated himself for not charging in and ordering the information out of them. He hadn't even used his sharingan for crying out loud!

"What's wrong with him?" Chiro asked. Sasuke looked up. "You look sick," she added with a smirk.

Sasuke just stared back. She was always baiting him. Why? It was only then that he noticed her wavering. Her hand shook slightly as she tipped back more alcohol. Her other hand kept her steady in her seat. When she slammed down the cup, she hiccupped. "Oops!" She giggled.

Sasuke could smell her. Her scent was changing. She was slowly but surely, drinking herself into oblivion.

Even as he watched, her eyes rolled to the side and she blinked, trying to refocus. She shook her head, her hair fanning out in waves. Sasuke was distracted as her kimono slipped, baring some tan shoulder. She leaned forward for more sake and the dip of her skin above her breasts was lit by the dim light. He wondered if her skin was as soft as it seemed. Then he shook his head. What was this?

"My, but you hair is certainly beautiful tonight," the emperor said then. Sasuke blinked.

"Oh? Is it?" the girl cooed and ran her fingers through her locks. Sasuke took note of it. Her hair did seem unordinarily shiny. Brighter, even. He blinked. Was the light playing games with his eyes?

"It's got a yellow sheen to it," the old man continued.

Sasuke saw it. She froze, her eyes set. Her fingers stopped in her locks and she turned to look at the handful. Her hair did indeed look more golden. She flicked her eyes up to him. She saw his look and scowled, shaking her head suddenly. Even as Sasuke sat there, her hair shook out, it's colour now a soft brown again.

Sasuke flicked his sharingan on for a second and flashed it out again. Chakra. She was manipulating chakra. Only minute portions, but enough for it to look strange. Now her hair looked just the same as always and Sasuke ... well Sasuke was more intrigued than he'd ever imagined possible

--

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--

What was she?

Sasuke's eyes couldn't be torn from the tan girl. Her bubbling conversation was nothing more than a buzzing in his ears. The emperor was charmed. He seemed to enjoy her idiotic banter. With the two of them in high spirits, this left Sasuke to just take her in.

She infuriated him and he didn't know why. Why, why why was this girl the one to distract him?

He sat up straighter, his arms uncrossing. He picked up his sake and drank deeply. His blood was pushing the alcohol throughout his limbs. Slowly but surely, he could feel its effects. Sasuke knew it was time to stop. He couldn't be impaired on the job. Imagine what Tsunade would say? Ugh, the dragonlady. He'd have to get a word with her upon his return. Sasuke's eyes flicked towards the emperor. If the old man would let him go. This mission was tedious and boring. Sasuke hated it.

"—so it got really out of hand you see," the girl was jabbering, elbow on the low table. Her loose hair was falling in rivers about her. It was so light and straight, Sasuke wondered if she washed it everyday. In a place like this? He doubted it. The emperor laughed at something. Sasuke focused in on their conversation.

"Yup, yup!" Chiro cried smugly, nodding her drooping head. "We get lots of weirdos around these parts. Gotta keep an eye out for all of 'em. Especially those damn ninja. They're the worst. Waltzing in, legs swaggering, demanding 'a woman'. Ugh." She made a face.

Sasuke blinked. He knew this village was pretty much devoid of ninja, hence why she spoke of them as rareties. He watched her even as she swigged back more alcohol, her other hand sweeping her hair off her shoulder, like it annoyed her. She didn't seem to know what to do with the brown locks. Sasuke wondered what she was hiding with them. Not her breasts at any rate, as the aforementioned appendages made their presence known. Sasuke rolled his eyes away as her kimono dropped some more. These whores ... they had no shame, really.

"Shinobi you say?" the emperor uttered, fingers crossed in front of him. Sasuke saw his eyes crinkle. "How very odd of them to appear around here."

"I know, right?" Chiro wailed. "They're all such bloody barbarians! Hate them!"

The emperor's eyes flicked to Sasuke and the ninja ignored him. They both wondered the same thing: was the girl lending this information to them on purpose to warn them? Or giving a hint that she knew what Sasuke was? Surely she wasn't just a dolt ... was she?

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was frustrating. He wanted to get this rolling. Couldn't she just expend all her knowledge quickly and efficiently? Was he going to have to endure this drivel for another week? A week of disgusting women and drunkards? No. Sasuke was not going to go through all that for some simple information. He had to get this mission over with. He had to move it along.

He steeled his mind to every possibility apart from the most obvious. This was going to suck.

"Fucking ninja," Chiro was growling into her final cup of sake. The carafe was mercifully empty.

"Well, my dear," the emperor said, stretching his arms, "It's been a delightful evening."

The girl spluttered, "Wait, what? You're done?"

Sasuke watched her focus her bright blue eyes on the old man who was awkwardly getting to his feet. He winced at the strain on his tired muscles.

"You can't be done!" she cried. She too stood and wobbled dangerously. "We still have the entire night. Surely I can persuade you-"

"My dear," the emperor said, hands up, "I'm far too tired and far too old. You'd kill me."

She bit her lip and glanced around, "Well, it doesn't have to come to that. I liked talking ..."

The old man chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sure. However, I must be off. Good night my dear."

Sasuke stood and brushed himself down. He followed the old man, eyes not missing how angry the girl seemed at their passing. Before they were out the door, the emperor paused and said, "Don't worry, my dear. This young man will escort you. Won't be a minute." he smiled amiably as both Sasuke and Chiro gagged.

The Uchiha glared daggers into the old man's back as they entered the dark room. Sasuke bit his tongue as he cast every seal in the book. Tonight he was going to make sure the old man couldn't even get out. Punishment for such blasphemy.

"Now I'm sure you are capable with women, boy," the emperor said clearly.

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke growled, not feeling the need to be polite. "You've caused enough trouble for one night."

The emperor laughed and slumped onto his futon. Sasuke reversed out of the room and gave a curt bow. He slammed the door shut and slapped on the final tag. It disappeared on contact. Good. See the old fart get out in the morning. Sasuke fumed under his skin.

He was his own master, thank you very much! He paused and breathed, eyes closing. He needed to be composed. And he was. He was Uchiha Sasuke: Assassin, ninja and ANBU. Everything he had ever wanted to be. Neatly bundled in his lithe frame.

He sighed and made his way back down the corridor. The dinner room door was still open. He stood there.

The girl sat on her knees at the table, much like before, only now she looked anything but hospitable. Her eyes flashed as he walked in.

"I don't need an escort," she hissed. Sasuke admired her bravado. Girls like her were definitely rare.

He didn't say anything. He just waited as she cleared up, carrying trays and cups to the wash station down the hall. She came back with a cloth and hastily wiped down the tables, kicking the cushions to the far wall. Sasuke took the time to use his sharingan again. She wouldn't notice in the dark. The last candle flashed out as his eyes turned crimson.

There it was again. Her chakra billowed about her in a way he'd never seen in his entire life. It was hardly controlled and the smoke-like energy wafted about her as she moved. It was strange. He'd never known chakra to move like the breeze. It was strong, controlled and usually straightforward in its direction. This was something new. Her orange glow was like a mist about her, trailing with her hair and wafting about her torso. It seemed to centre around her abdomen but he couldn't tell why. How was it that she was like this? Was she even aware of it? Surely she was.

"Are you done ogling?" came her snappy tone. Sasuke blinked, sharingan gone. She was staring sharply at him, her angular brows furrowed, annoyed. She stood, hands on hips and swung her hair over her shoulder. Sasuke grunted.

"Do you speak to all clients like that?" he said softly, his deep voice dry. The girl blinked and Sasuke couldn't help admiring the way her eyes widened then flashed a darker shade of blue.

"Are you implying-"

"I imply nothing," Sasuke interrupted, his own brows hard. He stared her down.

She looked like she was about to snap back until she coiled it in. Standing tall, her jutted out her hip and looked away. Her profile was highlighted by the moonlight. "Tch," she hissed. "You're not worth my time."

Sasuke raised a brow. Oh, so she wanted to argue the point did she? He withheld a smirk and said, "Are you sure?"

Her eyes slid back to him. She squinted. "Sure of what? You think yourself so high and mighty?"

Sasuke really did smirk this time. "I meant, are you sure your boss would approve? Approve of you letting a customer go?"

The girl's eyes widened and she made a face.

"What?" Sasuke responded to her look. He smirked some more. This was actually quite a bit of fun. She was so easily riled, it seemed.

"I get enough customers. I don't need another dipshit running after me in a sex haze. Find yourself someone else. I'm not interested." Her voice was like acid.

Sasuke stood, arms crossed and waited. She shifted and avoided his eyes.

"You like to yell your lack of class around like a fool, don't you? You think I'd be interested in an overused whore? Consider your options. I never make an offer twice."

The girl snapped her head to glar at him, "What did you say? You think I- that - oh, puh-leese!" She threw her arms in the air, hair billowing with the movement.

Sasuke decided to try harder. It'd been a long time since he'd had any sort of seduction mission. Initially he'd been called for them in the early days. Something about the ease at which he could garner the ladies' affections. After the first few disasters, however, Tsunade had disallowed his participation in such missions. He was too temperamental. So Sasuke was intrigued to see if maybe the rumours were true. Maybe he really had something going. Certainly he'd never wanted the attraction of any of the women before; they bored him and were never appealing. Maybe he could see ... this girl was a possibility.

He considered his movements before acting. In one smooth motion, he stood before her, his hand coming to push away a lock of hair. She recoiled and sprang back.

Sasuke saw it: her surprise and, look at that, her cheeks were pink. He smiled. Maybe he _could_ have an effect on a drunk girl. Hmm.

"Chaba-sama would excuse me from this! She would!" the girl was enraged. Sasuke wondered why. Was her ego so very delicate?

"I highly doubt it," he said, moving closer. The dark fabric of his attire clashed with her bright kimono. They were like night and day. Sasuke stared into her eyes, aware, once again, of how very bright they were. And such fine lashes indeed. "Besides, this isn't anything important to me. You're just a silly girl."

Her brows furrowed and she raised her arm. Sasuke wasn't sure what she had planned to do, but he caught her wrist in time.

"You think you're too good for me?" she hissed angrily, "You fucking pig! Men dream their pants off every night just to get with me! You would be so damn lucky!"

Her harsh words only seemed to amuse him. "I would be lucky, wouldn't I?" and he did it; he smiled, eyes focused on hers and he let his mind wander. Sure, she wasn't hard and muscular and she was a lot weaker than him, but she had spark. He could make this fun. Her face went pink again and she looked away. _Interesting_ Sasuke thought. Seemed she couldn't control her attraction any more than he could.

"I'll make it worth your while," he whispered, mouth close to her ear. She shuddered. Sasuke let her arm go and she didn't move away. _For a little information._

Her fiery eyes met his and she challanged him. "Double," she uttered.

"What?" he answered.

"Double the price. You want me, you have to pay."

Sasuke stopped the act. "Double? Are you insane?" He wasn't exactly sure on the price specifics and he was pretty certain the emperor's account would cover this, but she was really too cocky.

"Double, or jack shit," she hissed, a smile creeping across her face. He rather liked that smile. It was wild, angry and evil.

"Done," he leaned in, almost nose-to-nose, "so let's get this over with."

She pushed him and walked past. "Fine. Follow me."

Sasuke watched her stomp out of the room before following.

He couldn't believe he'd bothered to do this. Man, this girl was getting to him. Why couldn't she just bend to his will? It was much easier that way. They didn't head to his room, which bothered him. "Where are we going?" he said quietly. The whole place was silent. The girl kept going, guiding him down the main staircase and into another corridor. "Special guests get special quarters," she grinned over her shoulder. "Extra charge of course."

Sasuke followed her down another, smaller flight of stairs. It was dark down here. He heard her footsteps and used his ears to guide him. He felt slightly uneasy at leaving the emperor completely unguarded, but his seals should hold for one night. Light flooded out from a sudenly opened door and Sasuke entered.

The room was flawless. Cushions littered every surface in bright pinks and golds and greens. Finely painted murals spanned the thins wall and the only light that filtered in was from the flattened window that ran along the top edge of the wall. Moonlight. How romantic. Sasuke snorted.

The girl closed the door behind them before moving into the room. She kicked away a pile of cushions to uncover the futon. Sasuke immediately thought of past customers making use of this space and he grimaced.

When she turned to look at him, she was proud and arrogant once more. This was her territory.

"Well?" she smirked, "Want to go home yet?"

Sasuke glared at her. She just laughed, her voice smooth and warm. He wondered at her bravery. He could so easily have lopped off her head by now. And for some reason, just then, an image came unbidden to his mind. As she stood, back straight, kimono slipping, hands on hips an image of a young blonde man flashed through Sasuke's memeory. This made Sasuke look away. That man ... what was he thinking?

"Shy now?" the girl trilled, amused. "Am I really _that_ attractive?"

When he looked up, she was posing. She laughed. Sasuke snorted. Ego maniac. "You think too highly of yourself."

"Oh, you know what?" She answered with a grin, "I know I'm sexy."

"How do you know?" Sasuke countered.

"I just do. Instinct. Men love this look."

Sasuke blinked. She sure sounded confident. "The imbecile look?"

Her eyes were slits again. "No. The unattainable babe."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. How could he possibly do this with this idiot? He thought he could feel his brain dying from the exposure to her idiocy. "Can we just get this over with?" he growled, stepping forward.

She raised her hands, stopping him an arms length away. "Calm down, boy," she smiled. She spun on her heel and took a few paces towards the wall. Sje turned back to him and spread her legs, hands on hips. She swung her head, hair floating behind. Sasuke knew she was putting on a show. It annoyed him. She was stalling.

"Eyes up here," came her sharp voice. Sasuke blinked, not realizing he'd been staring at her one exposed leg. It was smooth and tan, much like the rest of her. when his eyes locked with hers, she smiled. A flash of blonde. A young man. Sasuke blinked. The girl was still smiling.

His stomach felt like lead. He was going to have to push himself to do this, wasn't he? It wasn't that simple after all. He growled and flexed his fingers. She was toying with him. He approached her again. She stepped back. "You can wait a bit, can't you?" she asked, annoyed. Sasuke ignored her. He forced her back until she was pressed to the wall. The fingers on his elbows were sharp and biting. Her nails were clean, but long. The icy glare in her eyes teased him more.

"I will not wait," he said heavily. _I don't have the time. Just tell me what I need to know._

She huffed and pushed him back. Sasuke was surprised that she could even get him to move. "Tsk," she tutted, "Keep your pants on," she smirked, "for a while. I need to cool off."

Sasuke straightened as she waved her fingers like a fan. He kept an eye on her face. Carefully, she drifted her fingers across her cheeks. with gentle caresses, she moved her hands down her neck, smoothing away her hair. Sasuke noticed her neck, thin, delicate. With a tilt of her head, her fingers headed south, pulling at the collar of her kimono. The flesh he'd glimpsed before was being revealed, inch by inch. He had to admit, it was quite entrancing. He could even feel his own heat stirring. Who'da thought.

She bit her lip and smirked, knowing full well the effect she had on men. This was too easy. Flash some skin, distract them, maybe a couple shows, then BAM, out like a light. This boy was the same as the others. She could easily take him down, she was sure.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to her fingers, which fanned out across her sternum, pressing a smooth path between her breasts. He licked his lips involuntarily as said flesh slid into view. This was confusing in some way. He felt a bit torn. Girls usualy didn't do it for him, so how was this possible? Was he really just coming into his own?

Her fingers twirled once more and Sasuke blinked, a bit dazed. She parted the kimono, the fabric loosening and falling open. Sasuke would have stared more had his eyes not suddenly flashed out and in like an eclipse. He blinked. Shit.

He saw her smile, the way her hair fell across her shoulder and the way she now caressed her exposed stomach. Was it this mesmerizing?

No.

Feeling some pull behind his eyes, he fought it. Damnit, the girl was doing something! He gritted his teeth, trying to close his eyelids. Lights blinked and had him dazed but he knew he could get out of this. Steeling his nerves, he flashed into sharingan, knowing full well that if activated early, it could override any and all visual genjutsu.

He breathed, eyes sore behind their lids. Damnit, controlling it was hurting.

He took a breath when he heard her chuckle.

"Not too big are we?" she cooed evilly. Sasuke bit his tongue before forcing his eyes to open. It stung like a mother, but hell if he was going to let her get one over on him.

"Ugh," he hissed at the onslaught. He focused, pushed his vision to the max and felt the world rebalance again. He wobbled on his feet but caught himself.

Every time he blinked, the world got darker, clearer. He was still in the dim room. She was still in front of him and the look of surprise on her face only made him grin.

"Nice try," he hissed, righting himself. She glimmered in front of him, her misty chakra coalescing about her. "Can you stop now? It's a pain to do this all night."

She growled and snapped her fingers. Sasuke felt the pressure leave him and he relaxed. Snapping out of sharingan, he was surprised she still seemed to low. Her hair shimmered golden until she moved. When it settled, it was dull brown again. Sasuke frowned.

"Just a game I play," she chuckled. She had lost her footing and he knew it.

"Do that again, and I'll rip your throat out," Sasuke said coldly. She glared at him.

"Oh, I'm so scared." she stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes before looking her over once more. Her torso was in full view.

Damn, but she had lovely skin. It flowed like caramel over her curves. He looked at her and she just glared back. The show was obviously over.

"Stare all you want," she said. "Make it worth your while, why don't you? You are a paying customer after all."

Sasuke surprised her by stepping forward.

"Are you going to tell me what I need to know?"

Chiro blinked, confused, "Am I what? Are you drunk? How did you get drunk without me? Is this a test? Did chaba-sama sign you up for this? 'Cos it's dumb. Real dumb. I mean, I'm here, butt naked and you're talking about having some chit-chat. Honestly. Men!"

"If you'd just shut it, maybe I could enjoy this."

She gaped, "_What?" _Her eyes became slits as he moved in closer, hands skating across her hips. She gasped. He felt it too. A spark seemed to pass between them. When he pushed the silk fabric away and rested his palms on her sides, he felt the hum between their skin.

"What's-" she breathed, confused.

"I don't know," he murmured, eyes down. "Are you doing it? Your chakra?"

She seemed scared then. Ah, he'd given something away. "No," she murmured, not looking away. "I'm not doing anything."

He watched his fingers trail up her side and round to her back. He looked at her again. She stared up at him, confusion clear in her cerulean gaze. He lifted both hands, skimming them lightly up her back. When they met behind her neck, he felt her breath against his collar. Her heart was beating loudly, he could feel it. It was as though her heart was ten times too big for her frame. The heart of an animal.

He hadn't realized how close his movements brought them. Her breasts pushed against his clothed chest and she stayed silent, wary. He looked at how her eyes flitted to the side. She was unsure.

_How ironic_, he thought with a smile, _We're both no good at this. _As the fabric drifted off her shoulders, Sasuke felt himself groan. She stayed still, letting her arms slips free of the kimono. With a flick of his wrist, the waist was loose. The entire ensemble crumpled to the floor.

"Jeez," she whispered, hands coming to rest on her hips. He smirked.

"You seem displeased?" he murmured, amused.

She scowled up then, blue eyes sharp. "Stop looking so smug," she groused. "I'm in no mood." Sasuke stepped away from her, wanting to appraise her figure before he was done with this. She really was a sight. Even to his uncaring eye, she was flawless. He paused in his thoughts. A little too flawless, perhaps. She made a face as his eyes roved over her. Not a shred of anxiety. Sasuke was surprised. She didn't even try to cover up. Such bravado indeed. Her legs were long and slim, hips curvy and waist small. Her breasts were perhaps too perky to be normal, but he doubted his own knowledge on the matter. Women were not his forte. Even the hair between her legs was simple, unobtrusive. Hmm.

He licked his lips, his arousal piqued. He wanted to feel that spark again. It pulled him in. But how to go about this? Should he push her down? Kiss her? What? He wasn't sure he could do either. She decided for him. Taking his two hands, she stared back into his dark eyes. Placing each on a breast, she held them there. Both gasped at the hum. Heat seemed to radiate from her. His hands felt cold on her skin.

"Shit," Sasuke breathed, flexing his hands. She hitched a breath.

She was confused as well. When had she ever had to do this? When had she allowed a man to touch her? Ugh, never. Men were pigs, she should know. Their restroom talk was enough to make her gag. Especially when she was like this. She'd never let things go like this. But ... he was handsome. She couldn't deny it. Even though he was a total asshole. What was one night? If she could last through this ... then tomorrow. It might all be over. The thought sent a thrill down her spine. She grinned and pushed into Sasuke.

He blinked, hands slipped over her breasts, round to her spine. She kept pressing, standing on her tip toes. She didn't like how tall he was. It was annoying. Damn, his hands were cold.

Sasuke didn't pause to analyze. He thought of nothing but her skin and he leaned down, holding her to him. He skated fingers over her backside, caressing the delicate skin.

"Mmmm," she hummed in his ear. He tried not to think of the other men before him. It was too disgusting. He massaged her rear, aware of the ampleness of her derriere. It confused him. She was so soft. She just wasn't muscular, hard, carved in stone. It felt wrong, yet so intriguing...

--

_A/N: This part was way too sexy for this site. :) Find the rest of it on nejinee . livejournal . com (minus the spaces)_

--

Sasuke was stunned at her beauty. She was so strong, the way she gripped him. He wavered, overheating. But as he slumped over to the side, mind completely blown, he saw the glimmer. Not only in her hair, but in the sharp, fiery burn that radiated intricately from her stomach like a brand. A seal. A Goddamn seal, was all he could think before passing out.

--

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

---

The bare glimmer of sunlight was enough to make him grimace. Sasuke groaned and rolled to the side. His head felt heavy and he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to look over the old man. He just wanted to sleep.

Sighing, he knew he couldn't listen to his body though. He had a job to do. His eyelids fluttered and the dim room came into focus. Strange, the door wasn't where it should be. And it was actually much darker than usual. He nuzzled the cool futon and stretched his arms out to the side. The bed shifted. Sasuke stopped. His heart thudded close behind. _What?_ Moving like thunder, he rolled away and off the bed, immediately to his feet.

A yelp followed his movements and a thud. "Damnit!" and her head popped up from the other side of the bed.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed, the previous night's escapades crashing back into his memory. "Damnit, no!" he cursed, crouching down, holding his face. He didn't let the annoyance linger though because he was back on his feet, around the bed and pulling her upright.

Chiro yelped and stumbled at the painful grip on her arm, barely awake herself. "Stop it!" she yelled, wriggling. Sasuke all but growled, flinging her away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she all but shrieked. She stood shakily, pushing her long hair back.

"Fuck," Sasuke grunted, immediately looking about for some pants. "What a mess. What a waste of - ARGH!"

Chiro watched as the man thumped about, digging up his clothing and hastily covering himself. He shuddered at his body, at the mess left behind.

She picked up her own kimono and tied it about herself, huffing. "Don't go feeling all regretful, mister. Your decision, not mine. Sheesh." She grimaced too at the night's memories. Damn, it would be hard to scrub those thoughts out.

Sasuke said nothing. His mind was rushing ahead, trying to piece it all together. He'd made a stupid, stupid mistake. How could he have ... have-argh! With a lowly prostitute! A crass woman of no regard. Shit. And he hadn't even gotten anything out of her. What had the old fart meant then? What was this in aid of? He'd had a dirty, hasty fuck with a woman! Sasuke felt sick to his stomach.

Chiro looked at him warily then noted the dimness of the sun. It was still early. Good. She didn't want to be around much longer. It was getting too close.

Sasuke brushed past her, hissing, "You'll have your money when we leave."

Chiro sneered. Like the money mattered. So long as everything went smoothly, she wouldn't have to worry about this asshole for much longer.

A scream suddenly went up from somewhere. Sasuke stopped, head snapping up. "Upstairs," he whispered.

"Crap," Chiro hissed.

A thundering noise rumbled through the building and both could hear the slamming of doors and feet pounding the wood.

Sasuke saw her face.

"You!" he bellowed, realization blossoming across his focus. He made to grab her, but she darted back, towards the door, faster than he anticipated. Chiro looked up at another scream and she cursed.

_Shit, gotta go. _Time was cut even shorter when a bellow went up.

"NARUTO!"

Other voices broke out, other patrons woken by the noise. Chiro bolted. Sasuke snapped to attention and shot out the door after the girl as she moved quicker than an eel.

"SHIT," he hissed as she flew up the stairs two at a time, coming to a sudden, slamming halt as someone else came crashing down the corridor.

It was him! The dark-haired boy from before. His tribal tattoo was so recognizable! "We gotta go!" the boy yelled, grabbing Chiro's arm. Sasuke felt like everything was falling apart. He barely had time to register the blood on the boy's clothing before he kicked it into gear. The emperor!

Snapping seals as fast as he could, he barrelled his way to the top floor, hoping he'd have enough time.

"Shit, shit shit!" he hissed, eyes blazing. Girls shrieked as he pushed past, a mere blur. The emperor's room was open! No! slamming in, he had to pause, take it in. The old man was on the floor, a trickle of blood showing his progress from the window to where he lay beside the bed. He was breathing! Thank the heavens! Sasuke bent to take his pulse and temperature. His eyes snapped up at movement. Slams against the side of the building. Leaping to the window, he heard the whoosh of movement and knew someone had scaled the wall. Sasuke leapt into action, swinging out and onto the wall, chakra aiding in his propulsion. He ran up the side, sharingan snapping into focus. Two people, running away. He flipped onto the long, angular roof, the tiles shivering, and just caught the last flashes as both of them leapt the building, disappearing in a flash. He was too late. They were gone. He'd failed.

---

When the old man woke, Sasuke was sitting beside the bed, arms and legs crossed angrily.

"Oh, I see," the emperor murmured, smiling.

Sasuke was frowning, eyes closed, like he was trying to rein in his temper. "You okay old man?"

The emperor managed a chuckle and sat up carefully. He winced and touched his fingers to his head. "A bump, eh?" he said.

"What happened?" Sasuke growled.

The emperor delicately patted at the bandage stuck to his forehead, above his temple. "Unfortunately, I bumped my head against the window frame."

Sasuke opened his red eyes, "You _what_?"

The emperor chuckled, "Not to worry, everything seem to be in order."

Sasuke's lips were taut, "Are you telling me that I come in here to find you passed out, bleeding from your head and all you can say is you bumped it? Are you joking?" He looked about ready to kill.

"Now, now," the emperor said calmly, "No need to get flustered -"

"_Flustered?_ You think I'm flustered? I can't believe this! I'm supposed to be protecting you, old man! How can this happen when. when ..." he trailed off, supposedly acknowledging his own fault in the matter.

"Dear boy," the old man sighed, "Don't blame yourself. I wasn't in much danger."

"Tell me what happened, "Sasuke hissed. _So I can find the bastards and break their fucking faces. _

The emperor sat back and began. He spoke about waking to a noise in the night. Seemed a young man was breaking into his room through the window. "But I put seals on the window, how could anyone have-" Sasuke butted in.

"I have no idea, boy," the emperor said calmly, "I can only assume he knew what he was doing. Though he made such a noise. Not very stealthy I'm afraid. But he figured it out, I suppose."

"then what?"

"Well, then I naturally confronted the young man, who was quite surprised at my being awake. Almost fell out of the window actually, and that was when I tried to help-"

"YOU WHAT?" Sasuke almost bellowed.

"I couldn't very let him fall to his death now could I?" the emperor sighed, "Unfortunately that's when I bashed my head against the window frame. Hurt quite a bit actually. He seemed more worried, actually. Poor boy, tried to get me to sit down, blood dripping everywhere. what a mess."

Sasuke listened impatiently as the emperor recounted the situation and ho, in his daze, he remembered the boy asking him questions. Questions about the rebellion, about the conflicting war zones, the villages involved and those who were neutral.

"And ... you just, _told him?_ Just like that? An idiot plies you for questions and you forget how top secret they all are and what? You don't think that's the whole reason why he tried to bust your chops?"

"Bust my what? Oh no, boy. He wasn't the type to harm me. Seemed a bit afraid to be honest. Terrified of the blood."

Sasuke groaned. This was terrible, terrible news. Not only had his employer gotten attacked, but the attacker had fled with an armful of delicate state secrets, probably fit enough to destroy everything he'd been working to protect. Sasuke was in so much shit right then.

"And then he tried to help me back to bed, but I suppose, didn't know what to do. That's really all I can remember," the emperor finished, twining his fingers.

Sasuke just let his head drop into his hands. Oh bloody hell.

"Well, come on now lad, all cannot be lost. Surely you got your own back, hm?"

"What?" Sasuke looked up wearily.

"The girl," the emperor smiled, "You had a meeting, no?"

Sasuke just stared at him, his cheeks slowly flushing. God, it was all so wrong. his old man was the one who started it, wasn't he? Nosy old fart! UGH.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke snapped.

"What?" the emperor blinked, "But surely you discovered something new? She had information, didn't she?"

Sasuke just stared back coldly. The emperor waited.

The Uchiha sighed and rubbed his eyebrows, "I got nothing."

The old man was silent, sitting upright. Sasuke wondered what he must be thinking.

"Nothing?" The emperor said. "At all?"

"I said so didn't I?" Sasuke snapped.

The emperor frowned, displeased. "Well, I had actually expected more from you, my boy. I had hoped that I'd hired someone skilled, no? Was the esteemed hokage misleading me all this time? I would not have hired you if I'd known you had not skills in-"

Sasuke stood abruptly, "Look, she gave me nothing. She was in on it. A fucking decoy. And I fell for it. No, we both fell for it. She was sharper than she looked. forgive my behaviour, but I was not prepared. You can report it to my superior on our return to Konoha."

The emperor blinked, "Dear boy, you are joking. Of course she was in on it, I thought you knew!"

Sasuke stopped, eyes wide, dark.

"You didn't know?" the old man seemed to soften. "Well, nevermind then."

Sasuke waited as the old man rose to get changed. They were to move on from Thunder, in great haste. Time was precious to them as they had no clue which part of the country the two weasels had run off to. Sasuke wanted them both dead now. Especially the idiotic girl. She would get her comeuppance.

---

"This is fantastic!" Kiba crowed as he leapt through the forest. The rain was thinning and the brilliant sun was a blessing to his cold, aching bones. "We did it!"

He glanced to his side where his partner ran, just as fluid over the wet branches. Naruto said nothing. He was stone-faced.

Kiba guessed he was tired. 'Bout time they got out of there though.

When the two burst through the last few trees, they crowed, glad to be afoot in a green field. It was so much more beautiful this side of the rain belt. Damn, but the dreary weather could get to you. No wonder the people of Thunder were so miserable.

"Ne, Naruto, you want to rest? We've been going for hours," Kiba waited for his companion to settle. The blonde had been quiet most of the way.

"Yeah, please," Naruto scrubbed at his face, feeling grimy and tired. He spotted the sparkling brightness of a stream. "Let's get cleaned up first."

Kiba shrugged, "Okay."

The water was warmer than expected, so the two stripped to their pants, scrubbing their shirts and leaving them to dry in the sun. Naruto slumped into the low-running water, tired in mind and body.

Kiba splashed him. "Good to be out, huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto said solemnly, splashing his face and scrubbing at his dirty blonde hair. It'd been weeks since he'd been able to just clean up. The stupid teahouse was limited to just cold, grimy water and no cleansing soap had ever gotten rid of the stench of sweaty old men.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked up at his teammate. He tried to remember that it had been hard for Kiba too, pretending to run that shop like a busboy. Every day hoping to hear something, every night keeping patrol. Just the two of them for months. It had been hard. Kiba had almost lost all faith in humanity, working at that dreary place, rainy day into rainy night. While Kiba kept a lookout in the day, Naruto had to work through the night. Both were tied to each other as well.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Naruto sighed, scrubbing at his arms. He could feel the tension easing. "I'm so fucking glad to be out of there."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kiba clambered onto a large rock in the sun, his long, uncut locks flopping into his eyes. Neither of them looked very well. With no time or money to waste on personal hygiene, both had let their hair and skin go to waste. Hopefully the grime would wash out. The stench of the village was wearing off already. "Again, I know I've said this a bajillion times, but I'm way glad you had your job and I had mine."

Naruto snorted, "Asshole. You think I enjoyed getting felt up by greasy freaks every Goddamn night?"

Kiba barked out a laugh, "Naw, but you were good at it. Come on, you knew the name of every patron. Not too shabby."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Naruto growled. "So glad I'm not a fucking girl anymore."

Kiba sniggered, "Hey, hottest girl I ever met." He laughed again when Naruto aimed a pebble at his skull. Kiba calmed down though, when he saw his friend's tired look. "You did good, Uzumaki. Couldn't have done it myself."

"Yeah, cos you're a wussbag."

Kiba didn't argue, "I don't know, man. At least you never had to ... get down with 'em, hey? that woulda made it to much worse."

Naruto didn't answer him, he just swirled a hand in the warm water about him. A couple fish rushed by. Naruto grimaced.

Kiba blinked, "I mean, you never did, right? Cos, like, that would be totally gross. Right? Naruto? Right?"

The blonde just gave a sudden wailing bellow and splashed angrily at the water.

Kiba blinked. Oh dear.

"Naruto ..."

"UGH, don't talk about it!" the blonde yelled, covering his face, "I want to forget!"

"But but, I thought you never had to. You had genjutsu and shit, right? Holy fuck, Naruto."

The blonde stopped wailing and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. "Just once. Ugh."

Kiba blinked, cheeks reddening. "Oh. Damn. Sorry."

Naruto frowned and glared at Kiba. "Don't tell ANYONE."

"Uh, sure." Kiba scratched his head, "Um, it was ... a guy, right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Naruto roused, trying to not recall what had really happened the night before. He'd just been lucky enough to play female the instant he woke up. Waking up next to a guy would have probably sent that asshole into a fit of murderous rage.

"Wow," Kiba whispered. "and ... you were a girl still, right?" Naruto glared. "Hey, hey, just asking. You know, in case."

"Of course I was a fucking girl! You think I'm screwing men now?"

"But .. I didn't know you could ... as a girl."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, apparently, I can."

Kiba felt his cheeks warm. Wow. not that he would ever admit that Naruto's sexy-no-jutsu was a prime example of female transformation. But thinking that the possibility was _there_ just made Kiba's brain overheat." A rock hit his arm sharply.

"Oi, stop thinking about it," Naruto snapped.

"S-sorry," Kiba wiped his face. "Just ... surprised."

"Tell me about it," Naruto groused.

"Was it good?" Kiba blurted. Hey, if he couldn't ask now when they were alone, he'd never get the chance, right?

Naruto was quiet, thinking. Sex was usually a lucky thing in his life. The few times he'd managed to bed a girl had been pretty awesome. Limited when it came to time, but fun. Being a shinobi always but a dent in sexual activity. It was no wonder most ninja were murderous. Frustration and buildup could drive them insane at any moment.

"It ..." he began, reminding himself of the evening. The dark-haired man, no, boy. He couldn't have been much older than Naruto. Sad, but true. His light skin, his angry lust. Hmmm, weird. Naruto licked his lips. He had to admit, he'd been one heck of a looker, straight or not. Though Naruto tended towards the female variety, he would never deny beauty when he saw it. "It was okay."

"Oh," Kiba answered.

Naruto flicked his cerulean eyes to his friend, "I mean, everything worked ... and stuff. I think."

"Weird," Kiba's eyes were kind of glazed.

"Yeah." He pondered. "Being the girl was weird. I mean, I've never wanted a guy to fuck me like that, but wow. totally different on the other side of the playing field."

"Who was it," Kiba asked, "Or do I not want to know?"

"You don't wanna know," Naruto snapped, seeing dark, shaded eyes.

"Oh ew," Kiba gagged, shaking his hands. "Don't tell me any more then."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, no more of this crazy shit. I want to go home."

---

To be continued ...


End file.
